the runaway band member
by Djdancerdancer-Lemonsmoothi
Summary: Some one from the penguinband goes Missing and its up for the rest of the group to find him while theymeet friends,old friends,and make new enemies.my first story
1. back from another great adventure

Chapter#1:Back from another adventure

" we get some pizza?Im pizza shops just a few blockes from here"G Billy protests."No,now quit whining your flippers off"StompinBobs voice was firm."Ok, if you were more careful you wouldnt have to stick your foot in puffle do." "Well its not my fault i didnt see that bee hive in the road!"StompinBob snaps back."Guys,stop fighting and focuse!"Frankie yells sticking his head out of the drivers seat of the van, then he noticed something.

"uh,GUYS!"Frankie called."YEAH?"G billy and stompinbob ask,G billy grabbing bob out of the back seat of the car."WHERES PETEY?" there was a pause."OH NO!DID WE LEAVE HIM AT THE CAMPING SITE?!"G billy paniced,dropping stompinBob."Ow,Get Off Me!"Petey k screetched,standing was coverd in oil."YOUR ALIVE!"G billy was about to hug him but dicided it was better for his own good to stay clean.

"uhhhh GUYS a little help?"stompinbob asked waving his flipper in the air."what were you doing down there anywase?"Billy asked .ignoring what stompinbob just said."oh i was just-"Petey k said before getting cut off by bob with a snowball in the face."digging out something well known to be called pizza crust."K said flatly while wiping off the snow on his glasses and holding a moldy piece of pizza crust.G billy blushed."no wonder the car wouldnt start."Frankie mumbled."DUDES WE REALLY SHOULD BE WAT BILLY SAID THERES A PIZZA PLACE JUST A FEW BLOCKES FROM HERE"the lead singer rest agreed.G billy grabed bob and followed petey in the car.

**SORRY SHORT CHAP NEXT ONE COMING SOOONN!PLZ REVIEW.**


	2. Googoo

Chapter#2:Goo Goo

"THERE IT IS!"G billy shouted,drooling on the window while petey K and stompinbob stare grossed out, frankie said trying not to gag"your cleaning that window not me."there was order in his voice."Awwww."G billy whimperd.

as petey K turns his head to the window he notices somthing that makes him face flipper."Awww man we totally forgot."He punishes himself."whats the matter,Leave something at home?"G billy joked,digging out a wash cloth from under the stuff on the floor of the car."No,Its the exact people notice us?"petey k said."dont we will just put these on." "OH no!" the rest of the band sighed.

**AT S Bs HOUSE**

"ugh it dosent fit!"Frankie says trying to put on the silk skirt billy wanted him to wear."Why do i have to be grandma?" stompin bob asks putting on a curly gray wig."googoo gaga"petey says flatly,replacing his beanie for a baby bonnet."EVERY BODY QUUIIEETTT!"G billy shouts "and rember your lines."he says grabing a sheet of paper that had a bunch of words on it."MOMA YOU FIRST!" Billy shouts."Oh my look a pizza parlor."Frankie says rolling his eyes."googoo"petey k says."oh wats that a pizza shop!"stompin bob mumbling half growling."googoo"K says again."lets go-"GOOGOO!"frankie says while getting cut off by another googoo from gives a deathly look at petey k."ooopps sssorrrryyyy."petey says getting frightened by how frankie was looking at him,the bands worst night mare was making frankie sence they pulled that prank on him when he first joind the band,g billy almost had to go to the docter when he was done getting strangled,well growled at him making petey scream"HES GOING TO KILL ME!"petey was know trying to make a run to stompin bobs bed room door(witch was locked)but kept getting blocked by the owner of the house."Ok Ok break it just a word!"Billy said holding back frankie,the accordionist was crying know and breaking things inside the house."MY PICTURE!"

"MY VASE!" "MY 1000 DOLLAR LAMP!"Bob was saying,trying to fix the broken things and saving the falling things."WHATS GOING ON HERE!?"

**UhOh cliff hanger!Read more to find srry about the miss computer dosent alwase keep things in the stories. :(**


	3. MoM?

**Hey guys!Happy NEW YEAR and..well um back to the story.**

"MOM!?"petey k said kind of shocked."peter was it you making all that noise?i could barley type you were so loud!"AuntArtic said holding a stern faced little girls flipper that left a suprised face on frankie."and your sister couldnt sleep either!" Artic said picking up the lil girl."im sorry jess,If i would have known you were sleeping i well i-"you'd do wat?"Jessie cut him off,voice soundig as stern as her face."oh i dunno."he said followed by a penguin slap in the face by his little sister."oww,THAT HURT!"petey pouted,there mom not noticing the slap but the yell."DONT YELL AT YOUR SISTER YOUNG MAN!"The news reporter snapped,peter looked at his feet in shame."well im of to find ricky,toodles"Auntartic said turning to the door"And be quieter!"she sayd as she shut the k turned to a shocked band.

"what,do i smell?"he said smelling his shirt."dont you relize that Cadence has been baby sitting your sister for at least about-"5 years i know"frankie said while getting cut off by the "main Penguins" knowings."yeah but do you think Cadence Knows?"G billy asked curiosly."probly not."petey k admitted.

**I Put my thinking cap on for this the thinking caps really a pair of head phones.**


	4. FRANKIE!

**IM BACK!Sorry guys its been so long ive figured out a way to be able to read my stories!well u guys want to read dont u?**

"ok back from the top!"Billy said holding up a princess wand."why do u have that?" petey k asked staring."got it out of the closet"G billy said not minding getting laughed at by the rest of the band."OMG U USED THOSE WHEN U WHERE LITTLE!"stompin bob gasped,Frankie was rolling on the carpet,petey k was nowhere to be seen."GUYS LOOK!"petey k said pulling out a pink princess costume from the closet that only made them laugh harder!g billy was now starting to tear up."ITS NOT FUNNY! WHO CARES IF I LIKE PRINCESSES!"G billy coverd his mouth as the rest of the band stared in aw."u mean...that costume is yours?!"stompin bob stared in amaizment."we thought it was ur sisters!"frankie said."awh thanks guys for understa-"g billy was cut off by laughter.G billy started crying and i mean when he starts crying its worse then how petey k was acting in the story."oh no!"Frankie says watching the floors fill up with water."FLOOD!" petey k shoutsas all three of them get lifted up off the ground by g billys salty how g billy was suction cupped to the ground."WERE SORRY WE MADE FUN OF YOU!"stompin bob shouts."YEAH REALLY!"petey says gasping for fresh air."ABSLOUTLY POSITIVLY!"frankie screams as the igloo got picked up and was getting carried down the hill."apolagey accepted!"g billy says as some how the water disapears still leaving there clothes wet."hewph!"the rest of the band says."were gonna need new prop clothes tho"g billy stated "agreed!"the rest of the band say.

**Pizza parlour(finally)**

"Hello chef"Frannie said (Figure out the names by the people on ur oun plz) "Hello um-"Pizza chef said getting cut off "Frannie" Frannie said."Goo Go-Ow"said petsey kake getting smacked in the noggin by stompin grannys cane."Huh?"Chef said looking puzzled,Frannie thought he was figuring out so he/she gave chef the stare,Hipnotysing Pizza Chef."would u like a table ma'am?"he said getting out of the trance."no to go please!"Frannie said politely turning his/her head when"WHAT!" "OMG" "*SCREAM*"

**Cliff do u think happend?say what u think in the comments plz!if u dont know what aw means it means stare in shock fyi**


End file.
